Lifeline
by peggyscxrter
Summary: Dr. Avery Thorne was a lot more than people took her for. She was a gifted surgeon, a consulting physician to the organisation known as SHIELD, and is the new primary physician to Captain Steve Rogers. But a position like that gets people's attention. Something is growing inside of SHIELD, and soon Avery finds herself uncovering a lot more than she asks for. Steve/OC. Follows CA:TW


A knock on your door at 3 AM means a few things, and they most of them aren't good.

In the movies, sometimes a knock at that ungodly hour is usually a serial killer or some sort of supernatural entity, trying to lure you out of the house so they can murder you. Other times it's detectives coming to arrest you for a homicide you didn't commit, or were framed for. And on the very rare occasions, it's your drunk ex, confessing to you that they want you back, and that they were going to serenade you until you take them back.

This was not the movies, however, and for Avery Thorne, the reason for this late call was a lot more grounded in reality.

She wasn't fazed by this knock on the door, in fact, part of her was slightly waiting for it. These nighttime calls had been a regular thing for her for the past four months and so she was already more awake than usual when her eyes shot open at the sound. Usually, it was two short, precise raps against the door, to avoid waking the neighbouring apartment owners, but this time, it was a non stopping bang at her door. The loud sound so late at night made her cringe as she wrapped her robe around her. Avery finally relieved the knocker and poked her head through the crack where her chain lock stopped her door from opening. "What?"

"Dr. Thorne?" it was a voice she didn't recognise, but the uniform was familiar.

"Yes, this is her." She answered through a yawn.

"This is Agent Maria Hill, I'm part of SHIELD."

Avery's eyes widened slightly, closing her door to unlock it fully. She swung the door wide open now. "Yes, I've heard about you. Sorry, usually I deal with Agent Powell-"

"I would engage in niceties, Dr. Thorne, but we need you ASAP." Avery blinked at the harsh tone in her voice. Judging by her look, it seemed she hadn't slept long either.

"Really? I'm sure some level three agent could wait a few moments while I get dressed."

Agent Hill raised her hand to silence her again. "This isn't a level three incident, doctor. This is top priority business." Avery was about to question her, but she beat her to it. "We don't have time for any of this, you need to be in the car downstairs two minutes ago."

Avery couldn't help but wonder what had gone so horribly wrong that they required her so urgently. When SHIELD asked for her help, it was usually for small things. A retrieval mission gone wrong. An agent requiring certain stitches. These were all things that were done in her work hours, but this, to be called out so late, something really was as bad as the agent pointed it out to be. The doctor grabbed her coat, a little embarrassed that she had to walk out in her pyjamas, and closed the door to her apartment.

"Am I allowed ask what I'm supposed to be doing?" She knew her place, knew what she should and should not know. SHIELD were particular about the people they trusted and she knew she had to respect that trust.

"Not here." Maria said, the cool air hitting them as they exited the apartment building. "There's a set of scrubs for you in the car. You can change on the way there."

Avery mouthed the word, _scrubs_. So, it looked like she was headed into surgery, who for, she had no idea. Maybe it was best if she didn't know till the last minute.

She was handed the pair of scrubs by a male agent, who then proceeded to turn around. Avery cast a glance at Agent Hill, who was busy typing into a PADD, the stress lines in her forehead extenuated by the artificial light. Avery got changed with minimal discomfort, although trying to get her pants on the right way round was a bit of a hassle. When Agent Hill caught on that she was dressed she turned to give her full attention. "You will follow me into the wing, you will not allude to anyone that you are working for us, you just happened to be walking the same way as me. When in the wing you will wait until you are briefed by Director Fury on what is going to happen. You need to understand that this is very sensitive and very secret, no one can know about this."

All Avery could do was nod, before nervously drinking the cup of coffee Maria had handed to her earlier. They were only a few minutes away from the hospital and already there was commotion outside. Cars upon cars plastered with the SHIELD logo were parked outside, agents were running in and out, looking quite frazzled. Gurneys came in and out also, housing agents who looked worse for wear.

"What happened?" Avery asked, although she knew she wasn't going to get an answer. Agent Hill was so engrossed in whatever she was doing, and the rest of the agents were acting like she wasn't even there. She took a sip of the coffee again, grimacing as she swallowed. She didn't even like coffee, why was she drinking it?

The car didn't park anywhere discreet, the street was sectioned off so cars stopped and let people out anywhere they wanted. The car she was in stopped nearer the front door than others, so it didn't take the group long to rush into the hospital. As Agent Hill held the door for her, Avery was met with a too busy corridor. Agents were in and out almost constantly, the poor doctors and nurses working the night shift were trying to be everywhere at once and there was an dull buzz of groaning and moaning coming from every direction. The elder agent ignored them, continuing on through the corridor, making way for the running faculty of the hospital.

"We're leading her to you now, sir." The agent spoke in her earpiece. Avery raised an eyebrow at that, someone had specifically requested her. Who that person was, it seemed she was about to meet them.

Many agents from the group that had assembled around her dropped off once they entered one hallway. Avery realised it was just her and Maria towards the end. "Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked, a little bit out of breath as she found it hard to keep with Maria's striding steps.

Maria said nothing, instead handing her a card. "That card will give you access to any part of this wing. It has level seven clearance. Use it well." Avery scanned the card, absorbing all that information. She was important to them. Somehow, she was important enough to get this kind of card. All she could do was nod, leaving Maria to swipe her own keycard and lead them into what could only be described as chaos.

In the room was ten or so other surgeons, some of which she recognised. They were all tending to other agents, the members of the STRIKE team to be exact. The STRIKE team was one or two levels below the Avengers. They handled missions that normal swat teams couldn't. Avery had met a few on some occasions, having to handle their minor injuries, but that was on a smaller scale. This looked like someone had attempted to massacre them, and by the looks of it, nearly did.

Standing off to the side, looking into the operating theatre, was Director Nick Fury. He stood tall, with his leather clad arms held behind his back, hands clasped together. For a man who was surrounded by so much chaos, he never looked so calm. Beside him was a red head, leather clad also, but in a tactical cat suit, designed to fit her style of fighting. She looked worse for wear, her hair was all over the place, she was holding her arm, and she was putting all her weight on one leg. From just her observation, Avery could tell it was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, and she looked battered.

"Director," agent Hill called, calling Natasha's attention away from the operating theatre, but not his. "She's here."

He still didn't look away, but he took a deep breath. "Thank you for coming when we called, Dr. Thorne."

She shrugged, knowing he would see her reflection in the glass. "It seemed serious. You only call me late at night when it's bad."

"Yes well, this is very bad." for the first time that night, he turned to face her, looking even older than what the videos depicted. "I'd say it has the potential to go catastrophic."

Behind them, people started to drift off, trickle out one by one. "I don't doubt it," she commented, "although, I am starting to question why I'm so desperately needed. Usually I'm called in for small jobs."

The director closed his eyes a moment. Avery could see the cloud of paranoia and doubt in his head begin to swirl. "Dr. Thorne, what I'm about to tell you is sensitive information and I believe we can trust you enough to handle this information with the care it deserves. Failure to do so does not mean good news for you, do you hear me?"

Even if the Black Widow wasn't beside him, this man was menacing enough as it is for her to nod almost instantly. "Loud and clear."

"There's a man on his way, halfway to death's door. Your job today is to make sure you keep him from getting there." Director Fury stated. "Time is of the essence, Dr. Thorne, do you think you can handle this?"

She blinked for a moment, answering his question with one of her own. "Who's on his way?"

He didn't need to answer, as Agent Hill whispered something in his ear. He placed a hand on Avery's shoulder and lead her to the side of the room, facing her at the doors. Silence completely enveloped the room as they all waited with bated breath for the mystery man to burst through the door. Avery was sure she could hear her heartbeat pumping in her ears. There was a beat more, and then a blast of noise came through the door.

Five or so paramedics pushed the gurney through, crowding over the man as they shouted incoherent commands at each other. Avery left her place at Fury's side, rushing to the operating room window, watching they lifted him onto the surgical table. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught a glance at the ripped up uniform. The red, white and blue. The stars and more importantly, the discarded shield and helmet that lay at her feet. She knew exactly who this was.

This was Captain Steve Rogers. Captain America.

Avery paled, her grip tightening on the cup she was holding. She swallowed hard, regaining her ability to compose proper thoughts. She saw the director come up from behind her in the reflection of the glass. "How long has been like this?" she asked, already beginning to assess the situation. His skin that was exposed by the nurses ripping the suit open was covered in black, blue and purple. Blood seeped from his mouth, his eye swelling from the black eye forming.

"Paramedics got to him three hours ago." Natasha chimed in. "He'd been like that for an hour before hand."

"What's the diagnosis?"

"Gun shot wounds to the chest and abdomen," Maria stated, reading off the medical report. "Three cracked ribs, broken arm and possible internal bleeding."

Avery nodded, taking off her coat and throwing it to the side. "I'll have him out in a few hours."

Agent Hill raised a brow. "How long is a few hours?"

She gave the superior agent a look. "As long as it takes." she made her way to the cleansing room. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

As she closed the doors, she could faintly hear Nick Fury say to Hill. "That's the one we need."

* * *

It took her nine hours. Nine hours of stitching up wounds, removing bullets from broken bone, fixing those broken bones. When she deemed him stable, he was transported to one of the hospital rooms, leaving her to break the news to Fury and the others. She disposed of her gloves and surgical gear before going out into the waiting area. She expected to find Fury, Hill and Natasha there, but when she entered, it was just Natasha, looking pale and very sickly. She was still limping, but her arm was patched up. No shout she would be up and running in a few weeks.

She didn't even announce her presence before Natasha shot up. "Well?"

"He's in a stable condition, but unconscious. He'll be awake in the next two or three days." Seeing the question form on her lips, Avery answered before she could question. "His body is a lot different than ours. Realistically, he shouldn't be alive, but obviously he's not. Recovery time is halved when it comes to him."

Natasha nodded, processing this information. "How's your leg?" The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Your leg? You're limping."

"Oh! I barely feel it. No need to take a look." The girl said, offhandedly.

"May I ask where the director is? I mean, he was so keen to have me on-"

"I'm right here, Dr. Thorne." The brunette practically jumped out of her skin at his voice, the director positioning himself at the door frame of the waiting room. "And may I say it was fine work you did in there."

Avery smiled. "I appreciate that, Director."

"It also just confirms my plans even more." She frowned, he continued. "Recently, SHIELD has been looking to give Captain Rogers a personal doctor. One that can be entrusted with his life, and the secrets that come with it." He walked towards her, towering over her. "I came across you after you saved that agent Barton's life in Budapest."

She remembers that romp, it was before Barton became an Avenger and he was as reckless as can be. A broken arm and a fractured cheekbone. A tricky, meticulous job, but she got it done. It was hard to believe that she had been on SHIELD's radar since then.

"I believe you can be trusted with this kind of job. Do you accept?"

Avery was gobsmacked, absolutely speechless. She didn't know what to do. She had a job at a different hospital, this was just volunteer work. Could she take on such a responsibility as caring for one of the saviours of the world. "As flattered as I am, I don't know sir. I mean, I have another job-"

"That's been handled." Avery didn't like how ominous that sounded. "Becoming Captain's personal physician is a full time job, and I'm afraid that means giving up your job in that particular hospital. I can arrange for you to get a job in our medical unit."

Avery couldn't help but think that this was beginning to sound like she didn't have much of a choice. "Fine, fine. I'll accept."

"Good, you start the moment he wakes up." and with that the director of SHIELD walked away, reaching into his pocket to take out his cell phone and dial in a number.

Natasha, who was still in the waiting room, came up beside her. "Welcome to SHIELD, doctor."

Avery gave her a look. That wasn't welcoming in any sense of the word.

* * *

 **A/N: so, instead of working on an update on icarus or polaris, i decided to write another story. So, this is Avery, and I think she's a lot more different than Violet or Lorna. She's a lot more real, and more importantly, 100% human. And, if you're wondering who I picture her as, it's Anna Kendrick.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this! It was fun to write! - E**


End file.
